cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Aqua Force
"Aqua Force" (アクアフォース Akuafōsu) is a clan from the nation of Magallanica, and introduced in Trial Deck 7: Descendants of the Marine Emperor. This clan is based off of naval armed forces, and uses ranks in many of the card's titles. In the lore, the leader of this clan is Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom, who brought the clan into the present times from obscurity after being sealed away in ancient times. Similar to the militaries from the holy nation, each high-ranking officer has their own troop, such as the Ripples under the command of Genovious, the dual-troop Blue Waves lead by Tetra-drive and Anger-boil, the blue dragon's elite forces, the mesmerizing-yet-lethal special ops mermaid troop, and the all-terrain troop of the blue flight dragon. The clan is constantly at war against the undead pirates. In the events of the Cardfight!! Vanguard G series, a beloved troop captain rises through the ranks, impressing the blue dragon. Known/Notable Fighters *Leon Soryu *Jillian Chen *Sharlene Chen *Jaime Alcaraz Playstyle The theme of this clan's playstyle is "promotion, demotion, and tactical movements", similar to that of a real world military. Many of their skills activate after a certain number of battles have occurred during that turn, and some can even activate during the opponent's turn with the clan's keyword "Wave". To achieve multiple battles per turn, many units have the ability to re-stand after attack, exchange positions with other rear guards (allowing the player to not be hindered by having grade 2 or greater units in the backrow) or directly attack from the backrow. Usually, the skills of the vanguards themselves require them to participate in at least the third battle of that turn. The elite forces of the blue dragon have a focus on the blue dragon himself, either by gaining more copies of him from the deck to the hand, or adding guard restrictions to his attacks to deal heavy damage. The Blue Wave troops instead relies on their vanguard to grant them more attacks by restanding units, including the vanguard itself, while gaining small power boosts after restanding. This troop also focuses on the "Wave" keyword. Those following the aspirations of Genovious base their attacks on the number of rested units rather than the number of battles that turn. They also have the ability to superior call and superior ride their units. Thavas' troop is a "jack-of-all-trades", with Thavas himself focusing on retiring the opponent's rear-guards, while his support gains power and has the ability to draw as well. He also makes use of "Wave", as well as the keyword "Resist". Background Aqua Force of Present Times (Card of the Day 25th December 2014) Aqua Force of the present Cray focused on the patrol, administration and conservation of marine environments, as well as the suppression of pirate activities and riots on shorelines. Though there isn't any war great enough to threaten Cray, they never ignore daily training so as to prepare themselves for any accidents. They know that disasters, be them natural or man-made ones, are possible to occur at any moment. Commander Max, of the force lead by Rear Admiral Thavas, was patrolling the ocean. There were ignorable incidents such as the capturing of a suspicious duo, but the ocean was otherwise calm. However, just after that, they would be forced to witness a "natural disaster" that could outshine even the strongest storm... Concept This clan is based off of naval armed forces, which is apparent in their designs and playstyles. Like other militaries in the Planet Cray, their designs have a futuristic aspect to them. Most of their titles follow naval rankings, although the hierarchy differs slightly than that of real-world rankings, and their standard uniforms more closely resemble real-world ceremonial uniforms that are reserved for special occasions. Their own names have Mediterranean-style origins (specifically Greek), such as Thundering Ripple, Genovious, while some are named after famous philosophers, such as Marine General of Heavenly Silk, Aristotle. The non-humanoids also take names from different types or forms of water and its phenomena, such as Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom and Blue Storm Deterrence Dragon, Ice Barrier Dragon. The clan's inhabitants consist of aquatic beings, such as Mermaids, aquatic mammals, fish, and aquatic avians, synthetic humanoids known as Aquaroids (some of which ride seahorses or dragons as mounts, known as "Kelpie Riders" and "Jockeys"), titans whose power comes from the mineral "pyroxene", and blue dragons. Due to the Greek naming style, and the fact that this clan was removed from Planet Cray's history and brought back, this clan is likely also based off of the mythological island Atlantis. Sets containing Aqua Force cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 8: Blue Storm Armada (20 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (12 cards) *Booster Set 11: Seal Dragons Unleashed (18 cards) *Booster Set 13: Catastrophic Outbreak (16 cards) *Booster Set 15: Infinite Rebirth (19 cards) *Booster Set 17: Blazing Perdition (9 cards) *Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades ver.E (9 cards) *G Booster Set 2: Soaring Ascent of Gale & Blossom (18 cards) *G Booster Set 9: Divine Dragon Caper (26 cards) Clan Booster Sets *G Clan Booster 2: Commander of the Incessant Waves (40 cards) Trial Decks *Trial Deck 7: Descendants of the Marine Emperor (18 cards) *G Trial Deck 4: Blue Cavalry of the Divine Marine Spirits (19 cards) Starter Sets *G Starter Set: Blue Cavalry of the Divine Marine Spirits Fighters Collection *Fighters Collection 2013 (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2014 (1 card) *Fighters Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2015 Winter (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2016 (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2017 (3 cards) Revival Collection *Revival Collection Vol. 1 (2 cards) Races Unique Races *Aquaroid Shared Races *Battleroid *Dragonman *Gillman *Golem *High Beast *Mermaid *Tear Dragon *Warbeast *Workeroid Themes Archetypes *Maelstrom *Thavas *Trans-core *Ripple Series *Battle Sirens *Tear Knights Sub-clans *Blue Storm *Blue Wave List of Aqua Force cards Grade 0 *Advance Party Brave Shooter (Aquaroid) *Angler Soldier of the Blue Storm Fleet (Stand) (High Beast) *Apprentice Gunner, Solon (Aquaroid) *Aqua Breath Dracokid (Tear Dragon) *Battle Siren, Cagli (Mermaid) *Battle Siren, Carolina (Heal) (Mermaid) *Battle Siren, Ketty (Mermaid) *Battle Siren, Mallika (Draw) (Mermaid) *Battleship Intelligence (Critical) (Workeroid) *Blue Storm Battleship, "Wadatsumi" (Critical) (Workeroid) *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Doria (Draw) (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Doris (Stand) (Mermaid) *Blue Storm Cadet, Anos (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Cadet, Marios (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Marine General, Despina (Critical) (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Soldier, Kitchen Sailor (Heal) (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Soldier, Missile Trooper (Critical) (Dragonman) *Blue Wave Dragon, Dagger Master Dracokid (Tear Dragon) *Blue Wave Recruit, Yiotis (Aquaroid) *Blue Wave Soldier, Brutal Trooper (Critical) (Dragonman) *Bubble Bazooka Dracokid (Critical) (Tear Dragon) *Bubble Edge Dracokid (Tear Dragon) *Dolphin Soldier of High Speed Raids (Stand) (High Beast) *Dolphin Soldier of Leaping Windy Seas (Stand) (High Beast) *Enemy Seeking Seagull Soldier (Stand) (High Beast) *Flambe Sailor (Heal) (Aquaroid) *Harpoon Dracokid (Tear Dragon) *Ice Floe Angel (Heal) (High Beast) *Jet-ski Rider (Critical) (Aquaroid) *Keen Eyed Seahorse Soldier (Stand) (High Beast) *Kelpie Rider, Mitros (Aquaroid) *Kelpie Rider, Petros (Critical) (Aquaroid) *Mass Production Sailor (Stand) (Aquaroid) *Medical Officer of the Blue Storm Fleet (Heal) (Aquaroid) *Medical Officer of the Rainbow Elixir (Heal) (Aquaroid) *Mothership Intelligence (Critical) (Workeroid) *Officer Cadet, Andrey (Aquaroid) *Officer Cadet, Astraea (Aquaroid) *Officer Cadet, Alekbors (Stand) (Aquaroid) *Officer Cadet, Cyril (Aquaroid) *Officer Cadet, Erikk (Aquaroid) *Officer Cadet, Ioanes (Heal) (Aquaroid) *Officer Cadet of the First Battle (Aquaroid) *Pyroxene Beam Blue Dragon Soldier (Stand) (Dragonman) *Pyroxene Communications Sea Otter Soldier (Draw) (High Beast) *Rainbow Sniper (Draw) (Aquaroid) *Ripple of Demise, Orest (Critical) (Aquaroid) *Sea Otter Soldier of the Blue Storm Fleet (Draw) (High Beast) *Starting Ripple, Alecs (Aquaroid) *Supersonic Sailor (Critical) (Aquaroid) *Surge Breath Dracokid (Draw) (Tear Dragon) *Tri-holl Dracokid (Tear Dragon) Grade 1 *Accelerated Command (High Beast) *Assassinate Sailor (Aquaroid) *Battle Siren, Cloris (Mermaid) *Battle Siren, Cressida (Mermaid) *Battle Siren, Cynthia (Mermaid) *Battle Siren, Dorothea (Mermaid) *Battle Siren, Euphenia (Mermaid) *Battle Siren, Melania (Mermaid) *Battle Siren, Neferli (Mermaid) *Battle Siren, Orthia (Mermaid) *Battle Siren, Pantea (Mermaid) *Battle Siren, Phaidra (Mermaid) *Battle Siren, Stacia (Mermaid) *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Crysta Elizabeth (Mermaid) *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Electra (Mermaid) *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Koralia (Mermaid) *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Theta (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Marine General, Hermes (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Guardian Dragon, Icefall Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Blue Storm Shield, Homerus (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Soldier, Tempest Blader (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Soldier, Tempest Boarder (Aquaroid) *Blue Wave Dragon, Submerge Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Blue Wave Soldier, Bright Shooter (Aquaroid) *Blue Wave Soldier, Cimon (Aquaroid) *Deck Sweeper (Aquaroid) *Dispatch Mission Seagull Soldier (High Beast) *Emerald Shield, Paschal (Aquaroid) *Flash Ripple, Odysseus (Aquaroid) *Flash-roll Commando (High Beast) *Gundiver Dracokid (Tear Dragon) *Heavy Rush Dragon (Dragonman) *Kelpie Rider, Nikki (Aquaroid) *Kelpie Rider, Paul (Aquaroid) *Kelpie Rider, Polo (Aquaroid) *Kelpie Rider, Vallas (Aquaroid) *Light Signals Penguin Soldier (High Beast) *Mako Shark Soldier of the Blue Storm Fleet (High Beast) *Mercenary Brave Shooter (Aquaroid) *Mind-eye Sailor (Aquaroid) *Minestar Trooper (Dragonman) *Mola Mola Soldier of the Blue Storm Fleet (High Beast) *Ocean Keeper, Plato (Aquaroid) *Penguin Soldier of the Blue Storm Fleet (High Beast) *Railgun Assault (Aquaroid) *Reliable Strategic Commander (Aquaroid) *Shallows Sweeper (Aquaroid) *Silent Ripple, Sotirio (Aquaroid) *Splash Assault (Aquaroid) *Storm Rider, Eugen (Aquaroid) *Storm Rider, Nicolas (Aquaroid) *Stream Trooper (Aquaroid) *Swim Patrol Jellyfish Soldier (Gillman) *Swimming Patrol Seal Soldier (High Beast) *Tactics Sailor (Aquaroid) *Tear Knight, Cyprus (Aquaroid) *Tear Knight, Theo (Aquaroid) *Torpedo Rush Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Violent Shooter (Aquaroid) *Wheel Assault (Aquaroid) *Whirlwind Brave Shooter (Aquaroid) Grade 2 *Abyssal Sniper (Aquaroid) *Amphibian Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Battle Siren, Adelaide (Mermaid) *Battle Siren, Calista (Mermaid) *Battle Siren, Janka (Mermaid) *Battle Siren, Nicoletta (Mermaid) *Battle Siren, Rohde (Mermaid) *Battle Siren, Theresa (Mermaid) *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Lynpia (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Marine General, Gregorios (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Marine General, Ianis (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Marine General, Milos (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Marine General, Spyros (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Marine General, Starless (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Soldier, Rascal Sweeper (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Soldier, Tempest Assault (Aquaroid) *Blue Wave Marine General, Damia (Aquaroid) *Blue Wave Marine General, Foivos (Aquaroid) *Blue Wave Marine General, Lucianos (Aquaroid) *Coral Assault (Aquaroid) *Couple Dagger Sailor (Aquaroid) *Deuterium Gun Dragon (Dragonman) *High Tide Sniper (Aquaroid) *Hydro Hammer Sailor (Aquaroid) *Hydro Lance, Tzanis (Aquaroid) *Kelpie Rider, Denis (Aquaroid) *Kelpie Rider, Nikitas (Aquaroid) *Magnum Assault (Aquaroid) *Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos (Aquaroid) *Marine General of the Sonic Speed, Nektarios (Aquaroid) *Mobile Battleship, Cetus (Battleroid) *Recon-in-force Orca Soldier (High Beast) *Rising Ripple, Pavroth (Aquaroid) *Saberflow Sailor (Aquaroid) *Storm Rider, Basil (Aquaroid) *Storm Rider, Damon (Aquaroid) *Tear Drop Marine General, Carlos (Aquaroid) *Tear Knight, Lazarus (Aquaroid) *Tear Knight, Lucas (Aquaroid) *Tear Knight, Timos (Aquaroid) *Tear Knight, Valeria (Aquaroid) *Tidal Assault (Aquaroid) *Tidal Rescue Sea Turtle Soldier (High Beast) *Titan of the Beam Rifle (Golem) *Titan of the Infinite Trench (Battleroid) *Twin Strike Brave Shooter (Aquaroid) *Unruly Ripple, Lapis (Aquaroid) *Veteran Strategic Commander (Aquaroid) *Wavehunt Sailor (Aquaroid) *Whale Supply Fleet, Kairin Maru (High Beast) Grade 3 *Batteryboom Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Blue Flight Dragon, Trans-core Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom (Tear Dragon) *Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom (Break Ride) (Tear Dragon) *Blue Storm Karma Dragon, Maelstrom "Яeverse" (Tear Dragon) *Blue Storm Marine General, Demetrius (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Marine General, Lysandros (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Marine General, Michael (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Marine General, Sebastian (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Marine General, Zaharias (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom (Tear Dragon) *Blue Storm Wave Dragon, Tetra-burst Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Blue Wave Dragon, Anger-boil Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Blue Wave Dragon, Tetra-drive Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Blue Wave Marine General, Iason (Aquaroid) *Cobalt Neon Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Cobalt Wave Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Distant Sea Advisor, Vassilis (Aquaroid) *Hydro Hurricane Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Jockey of the Great Sea, Skyros (Aquaroid) *Keen Eye Sky Trooper (Warbeast) *Key Anchor, Dabid (Aquaroid) *Last Card, Revonn (Tear Dragon) *Marine General of the Full Tides, Xenophon (Aquaroid) *Marine General of the Furious Tides, Myrtus (Aquaroid) *Marine General of the Wave-slicing Sword, Max (Aquaroid) *Marine General of Twin Bullets, Cretas (Aquaroid) *Marinefall Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Mobile Battleship, Archelon (Battleroid) *Navalgazer Dragon (Tear Dragon) *One Who Surpasses the Storm, Thavas (Aquaroid) *Rolling Ripple, Miltiadis (Aquaroid) *Storm Rider, Diamantes (Aquaroid) *Storm Rider, Lysander (Aquaroid) *Stragglefin Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Strikehead Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Thundering Ripple, Genovious (Aquaroid) *Titan of the Beam Cannon Tower (Golem) *Titan of the Beam Fists (Golem) *Titan of the Capturing Arm (Golem) *Titan of the Pyroxene Mine (Battleroid) *Titan of the Trench Patrol (Golem) *Tri-stinger Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Water General of Wave-like Spirals, Benedict (Aquaroid) Grade 4 *Blue Flight Marshal Dragon, Mythril-core Dragon (Stride) (Tear Dragon) *Blue Storm Deterrence Dragon, Ice Barrier Dragon (G Guard) (Tear Dragon) *Blue Storm Helical Dragon, Disaster Maelstrom (Stride) (Tear Dragon) *Blue Storm Marshal Dragon, Admiral Maelstrom (Stride) (Tear Dragon) *Blue Vortex Marshal Dragon, Last Twister Dragon (Stride) (Tear Dragon) *Blue Wave Brave General, Artiom (Stride) (Aquaroid) *Blue Wave Marshal Dragon, Tetra-boil Dragon (Stride) (Tear Dragon) *Guard Leader of Sky and Water, Flotia (G Guard) (Aquaroid) *Guard Leader of Sky and Water, Ioanes (G Guard) (Aquaroid) *Marine General of Heavenly Silk, Aristotle (Stride) (Aquaroid) *Marine General of Heavenly Silk, Christos (Stride) (Aquaroid) *Marine General of Heavenly Silk, Lambros (Stride) (Aquaroid) *Marine General of Heavenly Silk, Sokrates (Stride) (Aquaroid) *Marine General of the Heavenly Scales, Tidal Bore Dragon (Stride) (Tear Dragon) *Storm Dominator, Commander Thavas (Stride) (Aquaroid) *Storm of Lament, Wailing Thavas (Stride) (Aquaroid) *Surging Ripple, Prodromos (Stride) (Aquaroid) Trivia *Takaaki Kidani, CEO of Bushiroad, has revealed that this is his favorite clan. Category:Aqua Force